Getting Started
(UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION!) Thank you for joining Zelda RPG! Here is some information to get you started. If you don't have an account with us, please get one here. New to Role Play Are you new to new to roleplay? Not a problem! Here are a few very good (and short) tutorials that go through the basic concepts. * Roleplay Basics * The responsibility of all players If you are also new to the Zelda series, it's not a problem either. We recommend looking up some basic information online, particularly about two games: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, as well as getting a basic idea of the different races/tribes. That should give you enough information to get a character and start playing. Setting and Timeline within the Zelda series Zelda RPG is set in both Hyrule from Ocarina of Time (OoT) and Termina from Majora's Mask (MM), but incorporates elements from all games, including Breath of the Wild. As far as when, it is set after the end of Ocarina of Time, but we created a different timeline where Link does not back in time and just continues living in Hyrule. That is, theoretically, the setting. However, setting the game in OoT/MM means we would not be able to add elements from other games like Twilight Princess or Breath of the Wild, because they would happen after OoT and would simply be different timelines after that. For this reason, we have, in a way, moved OoT/MM to the end of one common timeline so that people can choose Rito, Twilis, etc., as well as introduce elements from Breath of the Wild. One of our villains, for example, is a Twili who started creating Guardians. Also, the champions from Breath of the Wild are still alive; we simply figure out how to make it work with the current setting so that players have the opportunity to roleplay these and other very interesting characters. Creating a Character (Wiki explanation, format example, etc. coming soon) Writing for Role Play Here are two quick, inspiring tutorialsl: Writing for roleplay Styles of RP and other interesting points * General style: We prefer to have speech enclosed with quotation marks. Also, please end your sentences with periods (don't leave them hanging!). We also discourage the use of action markers, smilies, and text speech just like forum RPGs do. * Length. We are fine with one line or twenty. Say what you have to say, no more, nor less! Try to avoid adding fluff just for length. (Our own examples of poses, introduction to using /spoof and /p for narration, etc. coming soon) Battle system We follow the traditional MUCK system - Basically, there is no numbers or stats; It's all done through narration.However, some players decide to use stats/points for some of their battles, and you are welcome to do that if you would like! To roll dice, use the /roll command. For example, /roll 2d6 will roll 2 dice with 6 sides each and display the results. Here are some optional systems you could use. (Please note that these two are OPTIONAL. You won't need to roll most of the time, and you don't need to know about these to start RPing!) * Awesome-Sauce Conflict Resolution System * Cat: A Little Game About Little Heroes (Zelda RPG flavor) Roleplaying with Slack (Information on how to handle notifications, star channels, etc. coming soon.)